


Baltonheim Nine

by kwonhaobi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Art, Artificial Intelligence, Dark Academia, Duplicate Self, Dystopia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreseeing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Night vision, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities, Psychic Navigation, Running Away, Shapeshifting, Swords, Telepathy, camouflage, super senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhaobi/pseuds/kwonhaobi
Summary: For the past fifteen years, Abyssolm has been divided into what the rulers call: diaeres. Anyone who was old enough to remember what happened in the capitol, Aterholm, was brainwashed and some were lucky to have skipped pass the rulers. Others were killed.That's when monthly evaluation started. Everyone between the ages of five and twenty had to go for testing. No one knew the exact motive behind it - only that the rulers, who the citizens call the 'Skunks', were looking for 'The Peculiars'.No one knows about the other diaeres, in fact, they don't even know there's more to the world other than their little town.One day, nine teenagers find themselves running away from home, hoping to perhaps just see the next sunrise. They somehow all meet at the Kahn River in the city of Baltonheim - the forgotten 8th diaere.They soon figured that they're all there for the same reason. The 'Skunks' found out and their lives are in danger. Together, they discover all the unknown secrets of Abyssolm, build new friendships, and some even find love along the way.A romance-dystopian novel of sorts.
Relationships: Atlas Sideris (OC)/Xion Kinoshita (OC), Chase Weldrick (OC)/Cyrus Coleman (OC), Noah Carter (OC)/Raine Makris (OC), Titan Young (OC)/Naiyalani Ojo (OC)





	Baltonheim Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This is my first attempt to writing a novel and I wanted to share it with you. I'd appreciate it if you could leave comments and let me know what you think!
> 
> Hits and kudos would be perfect too!

“Subject 1754 from Daiere 7, please step forward for your evaluation.” 

I stand there with nothing but a piece of cloth draped over my naked and bruised body. I’m too tired and at this point, I’m surprised that my legs can carry the weight of my exhausted body. The walls of the building are covered in white paint and it reeks of chemicals. For a moment, my eyes shut close and it feels like my head is going to explode as hundreds of pictures start to flood through my mind. My knees buckle out under me as I finally come back to the present, I immediately look around me to see if I can find the rest of them - I can’t.

Before I can go into a panic, a guard nudges me forward and then they call for me again. “I repeat, Atlas Sideris, Test Subject 1754 from Daiere 7, please step forward for your evaluation.” 

First, I heard them. Next, I saw them. And then, I felt his arms wrap around me before my world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to here, thank you!
> 
> I'll be posting the first chapter soon <33


End file.
